


bound.

by bubbala



Series: bound to you. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood Play, Branding, Choking, Cum Eating, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, Galra Keith, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt and comfort, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mind Control, Murder-minor character, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarification, Self-Harm, Sex Pollen, Sex Slave, Slavery, Slow Burn, Trauma, Virginity stealing, klangst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbala/pseuds/bubbala
Summary: A story to every star.---Klance fic, Lance centered. Read at own risk. Undertones of abusive Lancelot.





	1. Chapter 1

I.  
Lance hated the heat. This planet was hot and humid and made his spacesuit stick to his skin. He sighed, sweat dripping down his jaw.  
They walked around the space bazaar, the whole team just looking around. Lance's eyes wandered over to a booth of crystal necklaces. Keith was looking at it too, eyes glowing in interest.  
It was kind of cute, Lance didn't expect Keith to like pretty thing. He smiled, thinking of what Keith's reaction might be if he managed to get him one.  
He was still smiling as he walked up to the booth.  
"How much for this?"  
The paladin lifted a necklace with a single stone, the same deep violet of his teammates eyes.  
The old alien behind the counter looked him over. Their skin was pale and wrinkled, but their eyes sparkled.  
"What are your intentions with this piece?"  
Their voice sounded like running water.  
"I uh.." He blushed softly, eyes flicking over to Keith. "I want to give it as a gift."  
The alien smiled, eyes following his gaze.  
"Then for you brave hero, consider it free of charge."  
Lance grinned. He breathed a quiet 'thank you' before taking the necklace in hand. The alien simply grinned and waved him off.  
\---  
They returned to the shio, tired and sweaty. The supply run had been uneventful but tiring.  
They all sat at the dinner table in silence, eating the food gpo they'd grown used to. Lance saw his opportunity when Keith joined them all. His hair was still damp from a shower, and he didn't have his usual jacket on.  
"Keith!" He pat the chair next to him. His fellow paladin smiled and sat beside him. The two had been growing closer lately.  
"Yeah?"  
"I got you something~" He singsonged.  
He looked confused, eyebrows furrowing.  
"Why?"  
Lance only grinned wider. "To be nice. And because I thought you'd like it."  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out the necklace.  
"I saw you look at them, so I got you one."  
Keith's eyes were wide and cat-like.  
"I- How.. Thank you."  
Lance held it up to him. "Can I put it on you?"  
"Go ahead."  
He turned away and lifted his hair so Lance could clip it in place. Once it was on he turned to show him, his cheeks red.  
"Well..?"  
Lance smiled, a real genuine grin on his face.  
"I was right. It does match your eyes."  
Keith's face became redder at that, his eyes sparkling.  
"You got it to match my eyes?"  
"I did," he said softly. "It's my favorite color.." He looked off to the side.  
Keith held the pendant loosely, looking down at it in awe. Before Lance knew it Keith had leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains noncon elements. Not suitable for all readers.  
\---  
The next mission was simple enough. Go in, collect the crystals for Coran, avoid any hostiles, return to castle. Lance was glad he got paired up with Keith, as the two had been growing closer ever since he'd given him the necklace. Lance had noticed that Keith wore it all the time.  
It was no surprise to either of them when Lance made an excuse to hold hands for "safety reasons".  
They made it to a clearing in the thick grass, where an oval of gray dirt with glowing gems stood from the ground. Above them was a canopy of green flowers.  
"This is. . . Cozy." Lance mumbled, looking around the scenery and cuddling up to Keith.  
"Lance," Keith gave him a look. "Let's get what we came for." He released his hand and knealt on the ground. He began to break off pieces of the crystals and tossed them into a container.  
Lance crouched down with him, pulling out more of the crystals. A gust of wind rustled the flowers above them. The thick, yellow-green pollen fell on them like rain, and Keith, who had removed his helmet, got it stuck in his hair. He tried to brush it off but it clung on no matter what he tried. Lance couldn't help but giggle as he watched.  
"You know," he chuckled, picking a piece off and flicking it away. "You should have left your helmet on."  
Keith looked up at him to respond but stopped with his mouth agape. His pupils widened. He blinked slowly, his eyes falling on Lance's mouth. He reached out to him, his hand pressing the button to expose Lance's mouth.  
"Uh, Keith? What are you-"  
Before he could get the words out Keith was on him. He kissed Lance roughly and pushed him on his back.   
Lance totally didn't freak out.  
Keith pulled back, his lips red and swollen and his pupils blown to the size of saucers. He crawled up onto Lance's lap as if in a daze.  
"Keith-"  
His words were choked off when Keith rolled his hips down on him.  
"Lance. . ." He purred.  
Lance let himself freak out a bit.  
"Keith, dude, I like you. But not enough to give it up all the way while outside."  
He tried to push him off, but Keith pinned him down by the shoulders. He bucked his hips in order to free himself, but this only seemed to encourage Keith.  
But this wasn't his Keith.  
He shoved at him again, wrestled with him to no avail.  
"Keith, Keith! Stop it this isn't funny. Come on quit- stop!"  
Keith finally pinned him again and growled in his face. He moved his hips harder against him. Lance gulped, realizing Keith was going to continue until he felt like stopping.   
It felt like this had been going on for forever, but it had really been five minutes. Lance couldn't force him off no matter how hardly he tried. He ended up exhausted and lying there, quietly pleading with Keith.   
Keith growled and pulled Lance up, forcing their lips together in what felt more like an attack than something nice.  
When Coran and Shiro came running through the forest twenty minutes later Lance believed in God again. When they dumped water all over Keith, effectively clearing the pollen from his system, Lance Thanked God.  
"A tricky thing, these botnumper flowers. Spills an odd pollen." Coran began to explain this, knowing someone had to break the silence. Shiro lifted Keith, who was pushing wet locks from his face to look at Lance.   
"Coran said it could happen to anyone. It makes the victim lose all control." Shiro explained cool, though worry bubbled in his voice.  
Lance sat up, wrapping his arms around Keith's legs.  
Keith finally spoke.  
"I'm so- Lance I'm so sorry, I couldn't, I would have never-"  
"That was my first real kiss."  
Keith stopped his babbling. He cupped Lance's face, his eyes welling with large tears.  
"I'm so sorry, ae-in. . ."  
Lance nodded his head, burying his face in Keith's thigh.  
\---  
Lance sighed, washing away the face mask he had on. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He was almost ready for bed when there was a knock on his door. Lance looked at it, debating whether or not to answer when a voice came through.  
"Lance? Uh, it's Keith. Let me in."  
He sounded as tired as Lance felt. He had to open the door. As soon as the door slid open Keith was speaking.  
"I'm so sorry, Lance. Did I hurt you, I don't remember- I can't remember. . . Are you-"  
"Hush."  
Lance covered his mouth with his hand, too tired for Keith's strained apology.  
"I know that you didn't mean to, Keith. And that it was a mistake. I mean you don't even like me that way-"  
Keith pulled the hand from his face and gasped.  
"But I do! I do like you! So if you hate me I understand but I like you. A lot."  
Lance stared at him, his heart squeezing in his chest.   
"Really?"  
"I'd never lie to you."  
Lance nodded.  
"Could, could you stay with me tonight?"  
He took Keith's hand and lead him to the bed.  
"I've already forgiven you, you didn't hurt me just. Did stuff on me."  
"But your kiss-!"  
Lance turned and kissed his cheek.  
"I wanted you to be the first one anyways."  
Keith flushed as he processed Lance's words. He took a deep breath.  
"I'm glad I got to be your first."  
Lance laughed softly and sat on the bed.  
"Come lay down with me before I decide I want to sleep alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! If you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
